kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
MIDNIGHT (group)
}}MIDNIGHT (미드나잇) is a five-member trainee girl group under H&I Entertainment. They released their first pre-debut digital single, "MIDNIGHT Project Single Album Vol.1", on March 9, 2019.Bugs album descripition History '2018: Auditions and first members revealed' In September 2018, H&I Entertainment posted an audition notice on OTR looking for members of their upcoming girl group, which would debut either in the last half of 2018 or the first half of 2019.HI Entertainment audition notice In November, they revealed the first three members of MIDNIGHT to be Danbi, Dami, and Byeoljji on their Instagram.MIDNIGHT official on Instagram: Danbi's reveal postMIDNIGHT official on Instagram: Byeoljji's reveal post '2019: Delayed debut, 'Girl Group's Flooded' project, and Line-up changes' In January 2019, it was announced through audition pages and the group's YouTube descriptions that MIDNIGHT would debut in April with five/six members.OTR audition page: 가수 황인선 소속사 HI엔터테인먼트에서 걸그룹 4월데뷔 5,6번째 멤버 ...MIDNIGHT official on Youtube: 안녕하세요. 4월 데뷔 예정 신인걸그룹 Midnight 입니다 By this time, Dami had left the group and Danbi and Byeoljji had stayed. The same month, they introduced two new members, Serin and Yebin, through dance covers.Serin's first cover: Jennie - SoloAllkpop: MIDNIGHT introduce newest member Yebin through 'Gotta Go' cover A month later, in February, Jiwon was introduced through the '2018 BEST solo singer medley' dance cover posted on their YouTube channel. At this point, people started believing Serin had left the group due to the group account unfollowing her on Instagram and her not being a part of the cover videos they released previously.Allkpop: MIDNIGHT's new member Jiwon makes first appearance in '2018 Solo Medley' dance cover (Her stage name would later be stylized as J.won)Danvvb and J.won BTS cover The same month, another Jiwon, who went by the stage name Yudi, introduced herself as a member of MIDNIGHT on her personal Instagram.Yudi on Instagram: #미드나잇 #데뷔 #걸그룹 She was officially introduced on March 2, a couple of days before the release of their first single. As the other three members, she was also introduced through a dance cover.Yudi's first cover: Swalla On March 9, the first part of the 'Girl Group's Flooded' project was released. What the project was about, was only explained in April, after the release of the second part of the project "Swish", in Namdo News. They explained they would release a song every month until they would formally debut to express the members' various colors and charms.Namdo News: 미드나잇, ‘스위시’ 발매…멤버 작사·작곡·안무 참여 On April 8 and 9, H&I introduced two new trainees, Seyeon and Seungeun, as members of MIDNIGHT to replace Yudi, Jiwon, and Yebin, who had left the group in between releases.MIDNIGHT official on Instagram: Seyeon's reveal postMIDNIGHT official on Instagram: Seungeun's reveal post On April 19, MIDNIGHT uploaded a cover video by a new member: Cherry (but at the time using her birthname Yujeong). She was, however, never formally introduced as a member, and seems to have left the group after just a couple of days.Cherry/Yujeong covering Halo An April debut fell through at the last moment as they had been posting about it until March 2. On June 5, Sports Today revealed MIDNIGHT's debut was impending.Sports Today: '데뷔 임박' 미드나잇, 군부대서 매력 발산 "엄청난 환호 감사" Five days later, MIDNIGHT introduced Chaewon through an Instagram post as a new member, making MIDNIGHT a five-member girl group again.MIDNIGHT official on Instagram: Chaewon's reveal post On July 23, a new member was introduced through a vocal cover of "Be Be Your Love" by Rachael Yamagata: Twitch streamer, actress, model, and singer Yunu.Yunu's first cover in MIDNIGHTYunu's Instagram Three weeks later, on August 14, MIDNIGHT released a music teaser for their third pre-debut single. The teaser did not include Yunu and whether she is going to make an appearance in the music video the same style Yudi did, at the end of the music video, is not known right now. The group, however, had already finished shooting their music video before Yunu's introduction.Byeoljji on Instagram July 17: Algorithm behind the scenes On September 17, MIDNIGHT revealed they were working on their debut album while simultaneously working on their final project song, which they aim to release in December 2019. They have yet to decide whether this last pre-debut song will be put in a mini-album along with the other pre-debut songs, or if it will be a stand-alone single like the other three.Segye: 걸그룹 미드나잇 “음악으로 팬들과 함께 하고 싶어요” On the same day, it became clear the rumors of Chaewon having left the group had been true. The article talking about MIDNIGHT's final project song introduced the group as a five-member girl group, did not Chaewon as a member and used a picture of MIDNIGHT's line-up excluding Chaewon. Not long after, Seyeon also left the group without any notice being given. Around the end of September/the beginning of October, MIDNIGHT started following a new girl on Instagram: Ha Yera. In the bio of her personal Instagram account, she revealed herself as a member of MIDNIGHT.Ha Yera on Instagram: ▫️Team : MIDNIGHT But within a couple of days, she seems to have left the group again. She deleted the message asking for her followers to love her and MIDNIGHT, she unfollowed all the members and the group (and vice versa), and she removed MIDNIGHT from her bio. On October 22, an audition page for new members for MIDNIGHT was published on OTR. On the page, it was revealed that MIDNIGHT was aiming to debut in the early half of 2020.OTR audition page: 가수 황인선 소속사 HI엔터테인먼트에서 신인걸그룹 미드나잇 충원멤버 모집합니다:) On December 5, MIDNIGHT introduced Eungyul through a vocal cover of BOL4's "Mean".MIDNIGHT on YouTube: Eungyul's cover of On December 18, Ahyeon was revealed through a vocal cover of "Ride" by Sole.MIDNIGHT on YouTube: Ahyeon's cover of Ride Members Discography Digital singles * "MIDNIGHT Project Single Album Vol.1" (pre-debut) (2019) * "MIDNIGHT Project Single Album Vol.2" (pre-debut) (2019) * "Algorithm" (pre-debut) (2019) Gallery 'Promotional' MIDNIGHT MIDNIGHT Project Single Album Vol.3 concept photo.png|"Algorithm" MIDNIGHT group profile picture.png|September 2019 profile picture 'Miscellaneous' MIDNIGHT group logo.png|Old group logo MIDNIGHT group logo (2).png|Current group logo References Official links * Instagram * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:Pre-debut groups Category:2020 debuts Category:H&I Entertainment Category:MIDNIGHT (group)